An Explosive Twist
by chellielea
Summary: Sakura's life never headed as was expected, but now that Akatsuki has come in what will happen. A twisted little story filled with dark secrets and even worse regret. Will her Konoha ties be severed or will she chose latter. Updates EVERY Tuesday promise


An Explosive Twist

Oky, I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does, but whatever. So updates every Tuesday, so I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

He wanted to approach her, desperately wanted to, but he wouldn't. After a year of intense scouting he wouldn't ruin it now. Yet still Itachi sat and watched the pink haired kunoichi as she sat next to the memorial stone tracing a name. He was a missing Nin but, still the gave him his last respects. _'Pitiful little brother, so foolish. Not even Orochimaru could give him the power he searched for.' _Sakura just sat there, occasionally fidgeting with her Anbu sword, her panda mask discarded long ago. 'She's hiding something, she must be.' Itachi thought. _Uchiha-san, Leader-sama requests you. I shall take your place seeing as how I was next to scout. _Deidara's voice sounded through Itachi's mind by the telepathy the Akatsuki used. _Hai, _Was the only response Itachi sent as he flickered out. Deidara arrived minutes later, sitting on a tree limb masking himself completely. _'I still can not believe this is the girl who killed Sasori-Danna_, _yeah. But then we have all see the mean streak, un. Quite frightening, yet she's done other things as well.' _She fidgeted and looked up. "Sakura-Neechan!" A voice yelled. Sakura turned, "Hai, Konohamaru?!" Sakura answered. "Kakashi-sensei is looking for you!" Konohamaru responded. "Hai Konohamaru, I shall go now." Sakura replied picking up her mask and leaving quickly as Deidara followed unnoticed. _'I wonder what this will teach me, un.' _Deidara thought.

Sakura walked slowly to Kakashi's apartment, which was across from the Konoha hospital, "I can't d this anymore," Sakura thought aloud, "It has to stop." Deidara scrunched up his face in thought. _'I wonder, yeah. Could she be doing what I think she's doing?' _Sakura knocked on Kakashi's door. _'The Copy Nin!!' _Deidara was amazed. It couldn't be possible. Using his scope he watched through the window.

_Sakura was pulled into a fiery kiss by her sensei. She pushed him back "We can't do this anymore Kakashi,_

_It's not right. What would Tsunade-Shishou say?" Sakura asked, "Sakura, why do you always worry what other's think?" Kakashi asked. "I'm going to Suna, Gaara-kun wants me to train his guards. Find someone new Kakashi," Sakura paused what she was saying was so difficult for her to say, "Goodbye, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura gave him a hug as he stiffened, "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, and I truly am." Sakura lowered her head. "You've been like this since the Sasuke incident. Never able to let go." Kakashi sneered. Sakura looked up, malice rolling of her in waves, "Don't you dare blame this on that. Who do you think you are?" Sakura bit out. "I'm the only one left for you Sakura, the only one who was left to love you. You've thrown that away. Have a nice time in Suna." Kakashi said as he turned his back on Sakura. Sakura quickly left._

Sakura briskly walked to her apartment on the other end of town occasionally cursing Kakashi's existence. Sakura swung her door open, almost ripping it off the hinges. She had three packs lined against the wall and four weapons packs. She pulled out a scroll and bit her thumb, the scroll sucked in the packs with a blood seal. She quickly checked over her weapons, Deidara making a quick mental note of all the weapons she held. Two katana, fifteen Kunai, thirty-two shuriken, fifty-seven senbon needles, and her med pack holding various medic supplies and poisons. _'It's as if she's preparing for a war, un.' _Deidara thought. She put her scroll on her belt and her med pack on her side. Sakura quickly walked to her kitchen and picked up a bottle, she drank deeply, it was pure sake, and she drank to drown the pain. Soon enough Sakura was passed out on her couch, '_Gaara will be pissed' _was the last thought through her mind. _You can collect her now. _The Akatsuki leader's voice went through Deidara's mind. He did, as always, what he was told.

"Wake up girl." A voice grunted and Sakura was awash in freezing water. "What the heck is your problem!?" Sakura screamed removing her mask which was amazingly still on her face. "Hmmm… my problem, maybe I'll make a list for ya later but now get the hell up!" He yelled back Sakura eyed the man. He was blue and looked like a shark; there was nothing else she could say. "See something ya like." He smirked cockily. "Yeah… sushi." She sneered. He visibly shuddered causing Sakura to let out a small laugh. "Come on you need to heal someone." He glared. "And why would I do that?" She hissed. "Because you lost." Said Itachi who appeared out of no where "I never agreed to _go _with you or _obey _you." Sakura smirked. "Hn. Kisame leave." Itachi said emotionlessly. The shark man had on a feral grin as he shut the door behind him. Sakura looked around Itachi was no where to be seen. Suddenly he was directly behind her, with a kunai at Sakura's throat. "You will obey me blossom, or I shall kill you." He hissed. "I obey no one." She retorted as she wrenched her elbow into Itachi's stomach. He turned into a poof of smoke. "Now that was sneaky," Sakura sneered as she glared at the real Itachi who was sitting on a chair, lazily twirling a kunai between his fingers. "Hn." Was all he replied. Sakura blinked and he had her pinned on the closest wall. "Comply" "Never" She said as she punched him in the face with a chakara infused fist. The only sign that she had hit him was the slight redness on his cheek and his narrowed eyes. "Hn" he said with a warning under tone and slapped Sakura. "Foolish move Uchiha-san." Sakura smirked as she tightened the grip she had on the Kunai that was presently at Itachi's throat. "I could say the same for you." He sneered and Sakura felt a pressure at her throat. "Comply or I'll kill you." He smirked. Sakura's eyes narrowed "Then who will heal the damn Akatsuki?!" Sakura spat out then she dropped the kunai. Efficiently landing it on Itachi's right foot, she could sense the wound but no pain. "Hn, did you expect that to hurt?" he queried raising an eyebrow; Sakura's eyes widened a portion. "Now comply." He said violently grabbing her arm and dragging her though an unfurnished hallway. He pulled the kunai out of his foot without the slightest noise. It had various doors but at the end was an orange one. Itachi rapped his knuckles three times and a man, not much older than Sakura, opened the door. He had blond hair and could only see his right eye. Most of his hair was pulled into a pony tail. She recognized him as Deidara; she had seen him before when he killed Gaara and Chiyo-basama brought Gaara back. "Is she the healer? The one who trained under Godamine Hokage? The one who killed Saosori-dana, yeah?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Hai." Itachi said. The man looked at Sakura then back at Itachi. "Itachi-san you have a mark where a kunai was pressed too close to your throat, as does she, and you've also got a hole in your foot. Why, yeah?" he laughed. "Hn" was all Itachi said as he pushed Sakura through the doorway.

When Sakura stepped closer she could feel the sickness radiating of the man lying on the bed. He didn't look very old, but she couldn't see his face anyway. He had a mask on; the mask rather looked like a lollipop. Sakura took a step ahead but was stopped by Kisame. "Kill him and I will personally assure that you have the worst death possible." He said. "Yeah, yeah shush already so I can see what's wrong with him." Sakura mumbled. "And get that sword out of here it's messing up my chakara and from the looks of it Swirly's too." She sneered. "Now her, I like." Kisame said with that odd grin of his.

Sakura looked back on the man in the bed. '_That mask can not be good for his breathing.' _She thought. She gently placed a hand on the orange mask and untied the back setting the mask on the table. A black hair'd boy of about her age was under the mask. The whole right side of his face was horribly scarred, yet the left side looked familiar. Her medic side coming out she felt as if she had to heal him. If she didn't he would stay in his comatose state. She gathered chakara in her hands and examined the boy. His organs and bones look like they had been through a blender, his chakara network would have to be completely rewoven. _'I've got enough chakara now for all of his organs but nothing else, that unaided is going to wipe me out.' _She thought as she began to heal him.

Twisty!! But yeah, a really good story is Weeping Sakura Blossoms. It's Deisaku and it rocks!! But review if you want! Ashlyn is the coolest!

Chellie


End file.
